Trouble at Williamsburg Bridge
by Hollyboppers
Summary: The Doctor, Harry and Caiomhe track a mysterious signal to 2001 New York. Unknown to them, another time travelling team are operating there. Rated K  but subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey. I've gotten how this website works now, that's why there are no notes like this in my first story. This is a crossover between Doctor Who and the TimeRiders series by Alex Scarrow. They both have time travel in them so I thought they would work well together. In DW time, this is between 'The God Complex' and 'Closing Time' so no Amy or Rory. In TimeRiders, this is after the second book but before the third. I do not own any of the characters from Doctor Who, that's the BBC's, or any from TimeRiders, that is Alex Scarrow. Harry and Caiomhe are original characters._

"So, whole of time and space to choose from." the strange man, known to everyone as the Doctor, smiled. "Any ideas?" Harry Callahan ran his fingers through his black curly mop of hair and gazed around the impossible room he had just entered. The big console that dominated the room caught his eye, the vast number of buttons and dials interestingly complex.

"It's…so big." He approached the console, taking in his new surroundings. Another person, a girl with long dark hair, smiled at him. Caoimhe flicked her fringe out of her eyes.

"It's always like this you know. The running, the aliens, that sort of thing. Happens every day." she said, her smile not changing.

"You're not bored of it though?" asked the Doctor from the door. "Ahhh!" he gave the door a quick blast with a stick that glowed green at the end, a sonic screwdriver he called it, Harry noted. Caoimhe gave the Doctor a withering look.

"Course not, are you kidding me?" The Doctor smiled at them both.

"Now, Harry!" he turned to the startled boy. "Time's up! Where to next?"

"Give me some time to adjust. I've just run away from aliens into a police box that's bigger on the inside!" Harry replied. As he was about to ask a question about the 'sonic screwdriver', a sharp ringing noise erupted from the screen on the console.

"Hold that thought!" The Doctor ran over to the screen, Caoimhe and Harry close behind. "The TARDIS is picking up some strange signals, originating from," He quickly typed some commands into the typewriter on the console. "What does the screen say?" Harry checked it. The screen glowed white before showing the location of the unusual frequency.

"New York, 2001." he read. The Doctor flicked a few more switches and suddenly the floor began moving!

"No time to waste." The Doctor had a mischievous glint in his eye. "That frequency only comes from one thing. Time travel technology."

_So__ there __it__ is. First __chapter, __finished!__ The__ TimeRiders __crew __will __be __in __the __next __chapter,__ don't __worry. __As __always, __reviews __are __appreciated!__ XxXx_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, me again. Time to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter so thanks _**reincarnatedwitch**_, _**theyellowone**_, _**ReadingWriting1342**_ and _**animeloveramy**. _Anyway, here's the next chapter so enjoy! Please review; I may need your help later._

Sal glanced around the park, her eyes accustomed to the sights of that Monday morning. From the two businessmen in Starbucks arguing over the stocks to a mother and her child, scattering the autumn leaves under a huge tree. Little did they know of the devastation that lay before Manhattan and the world the next day. 9/11 as it would be known. She shuddered as a sudden breeze blew her long black hair into her eyes. As she brushed it away, she gazed in shock at a new sight.

"Here we are!" The Doctor threw open the TARDIS doors and walked outside. "New York, 2001." Harry and Caoimhe followed him outside, the sudden sunlight nearly blinding them.

"What date is it?" Caoimhe asked him as she and Harry caught up to the Doctor. The Timelord grabbed a newspaper off a nearby stand, ignoring the mean look the stand attendant gave him. Harry gazed around the new landscape in awe. The skyscrapers lived up to their name, the tops barely visible in the clouds. As he turned he saw something impossible on the horizon. He turned back to the others and saw Caoimhe and the Doctor staring in shock at the newspaper. The Doctor fished out a dollar from a wallet from the battered tweed and bought the newspaper. Harry followed them as they entered what he believed to be Central Park. It was nearly deserted, apart from a mother and child under the trees and one dark haired girl, who seemed to be about Harry's age, talking earnestly into a mobile.

"Maddy, I'm being serious! Shadda ya." Sal sighed as the team leader dismissed her claim. "There are three people here that I've never seen before. D'you think I'd make it up?"

Maddy rolled her eyes. "Do you want me to go over there? Liam'll be fine; he's talking to Computer Bob." She turned to look at the Irishman. He was talking into a microphone amidst a sea of computer monitors. Liam was the operative, he was the one who actually went back in time. Sal was always saying about how she wanted to go but Maddy had always said no, it's too dangerous. And so for protection, they grew Bob, an artificial intelligence with the strength of a bull. He'd been 'killed' in the last mission but his 'brain' was downloaded into the computer. That was what Liam was talking to. Becks, the most recent AI was resting in her tank so she was fine.

"I would take a photo to show you but there's no flippin' camera on this piece of junk phone!" Sal groaned down the phone. This was followed by an "Ouch. The girl just hit the professor looking guy." Maddy stopped the call and walked out of the archway, towards the park. 

"You brought us to 9/11?" Caiomhe shouted as the Doctor held his face in pain. Harry grabbed Caiomhe by the waist and dragged her away, noticing the girl on the bench looking at them oddly.

"Calm down!" he led her to the bench across from Sal. "It's not his fault this signal's coming from here." Once Caiomhe had calmed down enough, Harry walked over to the Doctor and began talking to him. Caiomhe glanced over to the girl on the other bench and gave a small smile. She was pretty, only about 13 years old. Sal smiled back and saw Maddy rushing over to her, the girl's frizzy hair blowing all over her face.

"OK. Point out these 'new people'." Maddy asked. Caiomhe listened as much as she could. Sal pointed to her. Her long, dark hair covered her face as she averted her gaze. Sal continued to point out Harry. His white t-shirt framed how dark his hair was and he was wearing dark jeans and trainers. Finally, the Doctor. "You're right Sal. He looks like a college professor I had."

"What do we do? The boy said something about a signal. What about our equipment?" Sal asked quietly. Caiomhe walked over to the other two and told them what she'd found out.

"What's wrong with my look?" The Doctor asked, obviously annoyed at what the girls had said. "Bowties are cool!"

"Anyway, can't you use the sonic and, I dunno, scan them?" Harry asked, embarrassed at his novice status in all this time travel stuff.

"I could check for residual tachyon particles." Harry looked over to Caiomhe, who just rolled her eyes. The Doctor quickly walked over to the two girls and scanned them with the screwdriver.

"Hey!" Sal protested but the Doctor just ignored her.

"You have residual tachyon particles. Question is how do you have them if no time travel exists in this time?" he asked, pointing to Maddy.

"How do you know about time travel?" Maddy was shocked. "Are you another Timeriders team?"

"It must be from that time you and Liam went back to get the stuff for growing Becks." Sal interrupted.

"Timeriders?" Harry asked.

The Doctor finished. "We aren't 'Timeriders' but we are time travellers. We've been tracking a signal, probably coming from your equipment, which is unique to time travel technology. Can you show us?" Sal and Maddy looked uneasy. "We won't do anything you don't want us to and we'll leave when you want us to." The two girls discussed what they should do and came to an agreement.

"Becks won't like it but it couldn't hurt to show you guys around." Maddy smiled and began to walk towards the archway, wondering if they really could be trusted.

_That was probably the longest chapter I have EVER done! Please review, it helps me to write, knowing people want more! __XxXx_


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm baack! Thanks _**ReadingWriting1342**_, _**BlackSpectorWolf VampireDoctor**_, _**animeloveramy**_, _**Ady Nash**_ (anonymous reviewer) and _**theyellowone**_ for reviewing and everyone who is following the story. Here we go!_

The sun glinted off the skyscrapers as Maddy, Harry and Caiomhe walked down one of the many streets towards the Timeriders base. The Doctor and Sal had gone to get the Doctors 'equipment' after the pleasantries had been exchanged. Maddy was still questioning her decision to let the little group they had just met see the base.

"So." She finally said, breaking the near awkward silence. "When are you guys from?" The question didn't seem at all peculiar, them being time travellers.

"Both 2011. Harry's the newest, just picked him up." Caiomhe replied, nudging Harry playfully. "What about you?"

"2010. How did you, like, become time travellers?" Maddy was continuing her line of questioning. "They don't have time travel for a while yet." She recalled Foster's 'history of time travel' lesson.

"He's..." Harry was unsure how to explain it. Granted he wasn't too sure about the Doctor, he'd been 'briefed' you could say about what the TARDIS was, who the Doctor and Caiomhe were as well. It still baffled him.

"Here we are!" Maddy said, proudly, before Harry could finish. "The Agency."

"It's…umm…" It was an archway underneath a big bridge. "Williamsburg Bridge, right?" he asked, remembering a sign they had passed to get here.

"I know it doesn't look like much but it's home." Maddy proceeded to lift up the iron shutter. A sea of computer monitors dominated one wall, a huge Perspex tank beside the other. A basic kitchenette and two doors were near the back. A boy was sitting at the computer, Caiomhe couldn't tell how old he was. He looked young in the face but with a shock of white hair nestled in between his brown locks and a milky eye made it difficult to pinpoint an age. He was looking in horror at her and Harry before addressing Maddy with a scowl.

"Jayzus Maddy, I thought we were a secret organisation!"

"You'd better close your mouth, you don't want to catch a fly, do you?" The Doctor gave a big grin before running over to the console. Sal gazed around in amazement. The blue police box the Doctor had led her to was fantastically impossible. She'd seen police boxes in school when they had been studying England but she doubted this was the real thing.

"Do you even get flies in here?" Sal asked before joining the Doctor at the console. "This doesn't look like any time machine I've seen."

"Your time machine must be pretty basic then. This is high tech stuff here." The Doctor replied, fiddling with something on the console.

"Looks like something you'd find at a junkyard." Sal prodded at what looked like an ancient typewriter mounted on part of the circular console.

"Oi!" the Doctor looked indignantly at her. "I did have to make one out of stuff in a junkyard though, once." He stroked the console. He remembered back to Amy and Rory. He missed them so much but it was so dangerous having them aboard. Harry and Caiomhe were barely fifteen; he'd have to take them home once this was over. The stakes were way too high and he would blame himself if one of them went missing or even died. So many died because of him, he hated the thought of it.

Sal could see he was thinking about something so turned to inspect the rest of the console. A screen caught her eye. She could see lots of pieces of data, all weirdly complex. This must've been how they'd tracked them down.

"Anyway!" he suddenly spoke up, taking Sal by surprise. "Where's your base? I couldn't get an exact fix on it, otherwise we'd be right inside it."

"It's just under Williamsburg Bridge, this side of the river." She was still confused. "How are you gonna get this thing into the base?" The Doctor gave a mischievous grin.

"You just watch me." And with that, Sal was thrust into the railings as the time machine groaned and the floor gave way.

"Who the heck are they?" Liam asked, pointing to Harry and Caiomhe. "And why have you brought them here?" Even though he was younger by two years, Liam still liked to assert his authority in the group.

"Shush Liam or you'll get Becks coming out!" Maddy calmed him down and quickly explained as best she could who Harry and Caiomhe were. When Liam nodded in approval, Maddy ushered them inside and he sat back down in front of the monitors.

"I'm back Bob." He spoke into a microphone on the desk. A little instant messenger window opened on the screen with the words "I detect new people in the room. Please explain." As Liam explained to whatever 'Bob' was, Harry and Caiomhe were able to explore the base a bit more. It was no bigger than a basic flat or apartment, Caiomhe had to remember they were in America. She pushed a door open and was met with a big tank with what looked like a person in it. Suddenly the floor of the tank opened and pink gloop poured out along with the person in it which appeared to be a girl. She suddenly stood up, her clothes covered in the pink mess as Caiomhe ran out of the room with the mysterious girl in tow.

"Becks!" Maddy realised as she saw Caiomhe running away from her. She stepped forward to perhaps shield the two from the AI.

"Maddy, these two are unauthorised." She said, strangely monotonous to Harry.

"They're time travellers. We can trust them." Maddy said feebly, knowing the hopelessness of winning an argument with her. Once, they had been playing Cluedo and she had managed to win an argument where she'd said that the victim was the only one able to commit the crime. Becks's body suddenly went rigid and her eyes moved manically behind her eyelids.

"Tachyon particles detected." She said. Liam got up from his chair.

"From what?" Just as the words had left his mouth, a police box started appearing in one corner of the room. Liam saw Harry and Caiomhe's faces light up. Papers and discarded pizza boxes were blown to the ground. Once calm had been restored, Sals head poked out from behind one of the blue, wooden doors. She smiled at everyone. The Doctor walked out the doors and gave the biggest grin Maddy had ever seen, like a cat that had got the cream.

"What do you think of my equipment?" he asked, still beaming.


End file.
